


A Shot of Honesty

by stand_by_me



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, confession of feelings, happy belated new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stand_by_me/pseuds/stand_by_me
Summary: It's a bit of an impulsive decision - sneaking out to watch the year end from the square, Prompto by his side. It turns out to be a good one, though.





	

“Man, it’s _cold_ out here.  Noct, you keepin’ up?”

Noctis nodded, chin rubbing against the soft yarn of the scarf.  The back of the square was packed, the noise almost deafening.  _How do people even enjoy this?_

A warm hand closed around his own, Prompto’s touch familiar and, in this moment, _very_ welcome.  “I know what you’re thinking.  It gets better, dude.  I promise.  Just follow me.”

Crowded public spaces had never really been Noct’s thing, but the last thing he wanted was to make Prompto feel like his ideas weren’t good.  Because it _was_ a good idea – ditching Ignis and Gladio, going downtown to watch the fireworks, dressing in Prompto’s clothes to make him less easily recognized.  It was just…a little stressful.  Yeah, that was definitely it.  _I would’ve rather it been just the two of us…but…I’ll make it work, I guess._

Prompto seemed to have his eye on a little spot next to a bus stop.  Inconspicuous, relatively secluded.  As perfect as it was gonna get.  He tried not to think about the scent of Prompto’s scarf too much as they walked, weaving through the hundreds of families and couples who’d come to see the fireworks.  People who’d be counting on him one day, and _calm down, you really need to focus on just one thing at a time._

“Are we heading back to your place after this?” Prompto asked, squeezing his hand to grab his attention.  “I mean, I guess I _could_ walk all the way home through this crowd, but—”

“Of course we’re staying at my place,” Noct interrupted, tucking himself into the darkest spot of their little alcove.  “Why wouldn’t we?”

Prompto turned to face him, shrugging.  “I, uh…never mind.”

_Never mind what?_ “…Alright, then,” Noct said, noticing the way their fingers were…still entwined.  Sure, they were both wearing gloves, but they were still technically _holding hands_ , and Noct had a hard time keeping his cool as the clock ticked towards twelve.

“Not long now,” Prompto said, pointing towards the front of the square with his free hand.  Noctis didn’t look, instead watching the way his friend’s bangs moved in the winter night’s breeze.  _…I’ve got it bad._ “They’re probably doing a final check, making sure everything’s good to go.”

There wasn’t even anything particularly impressive about that statement, but Noct was floored with the feeling that Prompto was just… _amazing._ It was sappy and over the top and he’d be disgusted with himself in the morning, but that’s how he felt.  “How do you find out all this stuff?”

Prompto gave a short laugh, face lighting up in a smile.  “First…check your phone, dude.  It’s five til midnight.  And…”  He paused to laugh nervously, and Noctis wondered if he was really _that_ unused to praise.  “I don’t know, I just… _know_ these things, you know?”

“Yeah,” Noct breathed, clearing his throat.  _Change the subject, change the subject.  Before you make a fool of yourself._ “Hey, um…New Year’s resolutions.  You got any?”

Prompto was always quick to form words, except for when they really counted.  So the moment of relative silence made it pretty damn clear he wasn’t joking when he looked at the ground, lips turned in a small frown.  “Well, y’know…”

“Not another fitness goal, is it?” Noctis asked, turning to face his friend more.  “Prompto, you’re not gonna get any healthier.  Not like that – I mean, you’re fine.  You look great.”

A light blush told him the compliment didn’t go unappreciated, but Prompto shook his head.  “Nah, that’d be too boring.  I figured I’d step up my resolution game this year, do something _bigger_.  More meaningful.”

“…Like what?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“Can’t make any promises,” Noctis said, smiling when that got another grin out of Prompto.  His friend could never smile enough, it felt like.  _I wish he could just…be happy all the time.  Not as a front.  For real._

“I, ah…you ever noticed how hard it is to see the stars here?  Like, that light pollution is _real_ , dude.”

Noct bumped his shoulder, shaking his head.  “You’re beating around the bush.  C’mon, spit it out.”

Prompto let go of his hand, leaving an empty feeling in Noct’s as he messed with one of his jacket sleeves.  “I just figured…I’d be more honest with myself, you know?  And with the people I care about.”

Whatever Noctis had been expecting, that wasn’t it.  _Honesty?_ “That’s…”

“It’s okay.  I wouldn’t know what to say to that either,” Prompto said, looking back up.  “Ha, I don’t even know what to say _now_.”

A moment passed, and the sound of cheers around them swelled.  The year was drawing to a close.  “Well…”  _This is cheesy as hell…might as well own it._ He took Prompto’s hands in his own again, relishing in the feeling of bravery.  _I’m actually doing this._ “I know what _my_ new year’s resolution is.”

“…Yeah?”  The anticipation in Prompto’s voice, more than the atmosphere or anything else, helped Noctis steel his nerves.

“I’ll…uh…be there for you.”  He cringed.  _Well, that came out different than I wanted._

Prompto smirked.  “What, when the rain starts to pour?”

Noctis couldn’t help but snicker at the joke, focusing on their joined hands.  “Seriously, though…you’re…damn, this is hard.”  He paused, and Prompto waited patiently.  “You…you can trust me, Prompto.  For anything.”

“Mmm,” Prompto said, almost too quiet to hear.  Noctis wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, but he could’ve sworn he felt Prompto’s pulse through their gloves.  _Is he…?_ “Hey, uh, you notice we’ve been holding hands for a while?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of doing it on purpose,” Noctis answered, eliciting another nervous laugh from his best friend.

“Thanks – I kind of thought I was dreaming or something.  You see…the funny thing is…I’m…also holding _your_ hand.  On purpose.  Wow, I’m awkward right now.”

_Not any more than I am,_ Noct thought, taking a deep breath. “So…”

“So…”

_Gods, I’ve been stupid_.  Noctis looked up, and in the moment they made eye contact, something suddenly made sense.  But he was also confused.  _Liking someone is so weird...nothing I feel makes any sense.  But it’s good?_ “What…what do we do now?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Prompto said, light blush on his cheeks.  “I…didn’t think you’d feel the same way.”

The sound of the first firework spurred him to action, and Noctis leaned forward, intending to, well, kiss his best friend.  Key word being _intending._ Prompto seemed to have the same idea, only he turned his face the other way, and they bumped noses.

There was a short moment of laughter and fidgeting and then their lips finally met, Prompto’s chapped from the cold but good and _right_ all the same, and Noctis felt his heart try to leap out of his chest.  _This is…damn, we should’ve figured this out sooner._

He let go of Prompto’s hands to hold his shoulders, bone and muscle through the thick fabric of his coat.  Gods, he liked those shoulders.  Prompto held onto his sides, somehow having the focus to poke him in the ribs as they kissed, and Noctis pulled back with a yelp.

“Just making sure this is real,” Prompto said, laughing at Noct’s reaction.  “Happy new year, Noct.”

“Happy new year,” Noctis said, leaning back in, and he sighed as their lips met again.  _It’s gonna be a good one._

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hastily written, and I wish it was longer, but this is the first thing I've written in _months_ , so, here you go.


End file.
